


Doin' Whatever the Hell it is You do in Monticello

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alexander is on his way to spend the summer with his lover Thomas at Poplar Forest.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Doin' Whatever the Hell it is You do in Monticello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightBunnyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBunnyy/gifts).



> This is far day 27 of Jamilton Month - Free
> 
> @MidnightBunnyy your comments are always so cute, and adorable and sweet, and other words that mean the same thing and I wanted to say thank you!!

It´s the last day of Alexander´s journey to Poplar Forest, where he is supposed to meet his lover to stay with him for the summer. He is nervous and restless, shifting in his seat and unable to get his mind to concentrate on the book he has been reading the days before. Instead, he stares out of the window, trying to wrap his mind around how their summer will be. Until now, they had only ever met in secret, stolen moments in sleepless nights, with a constant fear of getting caught. Thomas has told him that he owns a summer retreat in the woods, where they will be completely alone and free to love each other. It sounds amazing, but it also terrifies Alex.

What if Thomas won´t like who he really is? What if they will just fight, like they do in cabinet meetings? What if Thomas notices that he doesn´t actually love him, but only the idea of him?

Alex closes his eyes for a moment, taking deep and steadying breaths, while fantasizing about just jumping out of the carriage and running away to avoid being hurt. He knows that his fears are probably unrealistic and that they will be fine, but the escape out of the carriage is a sweet temptation. In the end, he manages to stay inside until they reach their destination. When the carriage stops, he hesitantly gets out, stretching for some time, until the driver is ready to unload his luggage, which he helps him with. He pays him and watches him drive away, standing there far longer than necessary, before turning around to the house. The octagonal building looks both strange and beautiful, and Alexander can´t help but think that this could be a metaphor of their love.

He starts slowly walking up to the front door and just as he´s about to reach it, the door gets opened and his lover steps outside, his face lightning up with a bright and beautiful smile. Alex can feel his heart fluttering happily in his chest and he suddenly notices how much he had missed the other man in the few weeks they were apart. Without really thinking about it, he drops his suitcases on the grass, running up to Thomas, who catches him in his arms and lifts him up, spinning him around once, before placing him on the ground again, while still keeping his arms around him. He leans down and Alexander meets him halfway and then they are finally kissing again. For a second Alex panics, thinking that they shouldn’t be doing this, before he remembers where they are. He lets out a sigh, basically melting against his lover and he feels something inside him settling, even though he wasn´t really aware that something was missing in his life until now.

“I missed you.”, Thomas whispers, once they part again.

Alex feels his insecurities melt away and he can´t help but smile fondly up at Thomas.

“I missed you too. I didn´t even realize how much.”

Thomas presses another quick kiss to his lips, before hugging him to his chest. Alex closes his eyes automatically, pressing his face to Thomas´ neck and relaxing against him. The sun is almost uncomfortably hot on his back, but he wouldn´t trade this moment for anything. He feels almost lightheaded with happiness that they can be as affectionate as they want out in the open, without having to fear being discovered.

“I love you.”, Alexander suddenly whispers, and he feels Thomas tensing slightly, before holding him even tighter.

This is something they have only ever said in the during sex or in the afterglow, when it could be brushed away as something that was only said in the heat of the moment. But this now is honest and real, and Alex is terrified.

“I love you, too.”, Thomas finally whispers back. His voice sounds a bit astonished, like he can´t really believe that he is actually admitting that.

Alex lets out a shuddering breath, his heartbeat returning to normal. They stay in this position for some time, until Alex reluctantly steps back, giving Thomas a crooked smile.

“I think I should go get my suitcases.”, he laughs, and Thomas nods with a smile.

“Yes, I think you should. Come.”

He takes Alexander´s hand and they walk back over the lawn to where Alex had dropped his luggage. His lover helps him carry them to the villa, and Alexander´s heart makes another jump, when he finally enters the house that will be their home for the summer. He looks around in awe, turning to Thomas, when he feels the other man´s eyes on him.

“Do you like it? I designed it myself.”, the older man asks.

Alex rolls his eyes, giving him a cocky smirk.

“Ah, that explains why it´s so ugly.”

Thomas looks actually hurt for a moment and Alex is about to assure him that it was only a joke, when he lets out a small chuckle.

“Watch your mouth, asshole, or I´ll make you sleep outside.”, Thomas gives back.

Alexander just gives him a bright smile.

“So, it is true, what the people say, Virginians are in fact bad hosts.”

Thomas lets out a huff, turning around to walking down the hall.

“Well, that is definitely a lie and I believe I can convince you during the course of this summer.”, he says over his shoulder.

“I´d like to see you try.”, Alex gives back, following him.

On their way to what Alexander assumes must be the master bedroom, Thomas keeps talking about the architectural structure of the house and the art on the walls, and even though Alex pretends that he doesn´t really care for any of it, he soaks up every word Thomas is saying. Soon they reach their destination, which actually turns out to be the master bedroom, and they both put their suitcases down. Alex looks around curiously, taking everything in.

“Welcome to our bedroom.”, Thomas says, with a sheepish grin, and Alex turns around to him and smiles.

“Our bedroom. I like the sound of that.”

Alex doesn´t want to admit it, but he is still amazed that they actually get to spend the summer together, and he doesn´t think that feeling will pass for some time. It just feels too surreal.

“I still can´t believe I actually have you here.”, Thomas says right in this moment, like he has read Alexander´s mind.

“Me neither.”, Alex gives back.

He walks over to Thomas and pulls his head down to kiss him, smiling into it. This is gonna be the best summer of his life and one he hopes it will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Pls let me know what you thought of it in the comments, they make my day :)  
> You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm!  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
